


May the Stars Guide us Home

by 19twentyone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #96linefest, #onceuponadawn, 96z bffs forever, Best Friends to Lovers, Fairytail AU, M/M, heavenly body mage!soonyoung, pining lots of it, satan soul!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: The fairytail alternate universe that no one asked.





	May the Stars Guide us Home

**Author's Note:**

> heavenly body mage - Soonyoung  
satan soul - Jihoon

“You think the master’s right?” Soonyoung’s hushed voice whisks through the silence. The breeze is warm yet bordering cold, the trees starting to shred their leaves in preparation for the next season. Summer was ending.

“What? You don’t trust the master?” Jihoon accuses jokingly, tone light and teasing.

“It’s not like that, Ji.” Soonyoung bites his lower lip, he’s anxious. He looks at Jihoon’s side view and stares at his best friend a little bit too long. Jihoon doesn’t mind.

“I know, it’s scary when you think about it.” Jihoon says, the sun is setting. The orange and yellow tones mixing and creating this spectacular work of art. The hues cascades over the lake beautifully, paints it a nice color. Soonyoung stops staring and looks at the view in front of them. The world is truly a masterpiece.

“I’m also scared but mostly excited.” Jihoon’s voice comforts Soonyoung’s dread for tomorrow. In a few hours, Jihoon’s not going to be by his side. In the next few days, it’s not going to be Soonyoung and Jihoon. Just Soonyoung, a lonely heavenly body mage who can’t master his own abilities. It’s been a little more than a decade since it was just Soonyoung. And maybe the thought of that puts something restless and unwelcomed inside him.

“Hey, dont think too much. It’ll hurt your brain” Jihoon teases, eyes glinting with mirth.

“Shut up.” Soonyoung shouts defensively. His eyes are set downcast, trying his best not to wail like a child because Jihoon always hated to see him sad.

“You’ll have the guild with you at all times plus I’m the one who’ll be traveling alone so I should be the one scared.” Jihoon says with a satisfied smile, the orange light hitting him perfectly. His voice is calm and its everything that grounds Soonyoung to reality but Jihoon won’t be here in a few hours, thats scaring him a little bit. 

“You’re not really helping me calm down.” Soonyoung says honestly, voice slightly shaking. He really needs to stop thinking like a spoilt child.

“Come on! I’ll be back before you know it.” Jihoon smacks him on the shoulder without notice and laughs airily while the other rubs the sore spot. Soonyoung’s definitely gonna miss this violent demon.

“Yeah?” Soonyoung asks, a soft smile on his lips. Worries are still etched around the corners of his mouth but Jihoon grins back. If Soonyoung could freeze time, this would be it. As the sun finally disappears in front of them, the dark blue hue slowly shadowing their features.

“Yeah.” Jihoon says firmly and Soonyoung trusts him.

The cold night breeze makes Soonyoung’s body shiver as he and Jihoon are both lying on their backs, watching the stars above them. The dark sky is filled with beautiful constellations. Soonyoung’s excited voice filling the silent air with his rambling about the foreign cosmic matters.

“That one is named after the emp-...” Soonyoung’s voice stops midway as Jihoon’s beautiful fingers slowly interlaced with his. The warmth catching him off guard. Soonyoung doesn’t say anything after that. He just prays and prays and prays, hoping that Jihoon will never hear the erratic beating of his heart.

“I never got to thank you for helping me in the S Class Advancement Exams.” Jihoon’s dark brown orbs lands on him, eyes filled with unspoken truth. Jihoon’s beauty takes his breath away, always.

“It’s no problem.” Soonyoung says, grip gently tightening on their hands. Jihoon looks absolutely serene like this, attention undivided, gaze locked with Soonyoung’s. It’s mind numbing, Soonyoung feels like he’s floating.

“If it weren’t for your magic, we would have gotten lost in that dark labyrinth the master created.” Jihoon’s never praised him like this. It feels like swimming on untested waters and Soonyoung loves swimming.

“You’re my best friend, of course, I’d help you.” Soonyoung says softly, his heart picking up its pace inside him.

“You know I really appreciate you, right?” Jihoon smiles— genuinely, handsomely, softheartedly smiles and Soonyoung can hear his own breath hitch.

“A-are you really Lee Jihoon?” Soonyoung stutters, beautiful demon butterflies fluttering in his head.

“Shut up.” Jihoon drops, gaze looking away from his best friend and into the starry night. Soonyoung just stares at his side view, eyes sparkling with adoration and longing.  _ He’s so so close. _

“I’m just thankful. Don’t let it get into your head.” Jihoon suddenly catches his eyes and they stare at eachother for a while. It’s too much, Soonyoung’s whole body feels tingly. He wants to reach out, maybe even move his face closer. Jihoon’s still mind numbingly staring at him, at his eyes and fleeting at his lips.  _ They’re so so so close. Just a little bit more and they’ll be kissi— _

“Crooo, crooo, crooo.” Soonyoung snaps out of it first, the owl startling them both. Soonyoung covers his nervousness with a slight laughter and Jihoon just goes along with it.  _ Oh, god. We almost kissed. _ Soonyoung can’t wrap his mind around that.

  
  


“When are you leaving?” They’ve been laying here for hours, having moved to Soonyoung’s favorite spot. Deep inside the forest, a little mountain where you can see the guild and the sky.

“Later at dawn.” Jihoon sighs as if it pains him. It does.

“How many days will it take?” Soonyoung can’t even imagine a day without his partner.

“It depends. Weeks? Months?” Jihoon nudges himself slightly closer to Soonyoung letting their arms are touch. If it made Soonyoung’s heart flutter, he will never admit it.

“That long?” Soonyoung asks, clearly frustrated by the amount of uncertainty in Jihoon’s job. Jihoon doesn’t answer, letting the cold summer breeze fill the silence. Soonyoung knows that this would be a hard task for Jihoon. Being alone for a month, dealing with strangers and having no one to rely on. That’s what scares Soonyoung the most but he shouldn’t sound so selfish. He should be supportive. Jihoon clearly deserves this title and if Jihoon has to do this alone then Soonyoung will cheer him on. There’s no time to be selfish especially if it pertains to Jihoon.

“Will you miss me?” Soonyoung jokingly pokes his side, eyes glowing with mirth. He’s trying his best to mask the prickling sadness inside him.

“You’re just saying I’ll miss your obnoxious laugh and annoying face.” Jihoon rolls his eyes, scoffs even at Soonyoung’s question. 

“Well, I’ll miss you.” Soonyoung breathes that one out, heart feeling brave and courageous. He doesn’t even expect for Jihoon to reply but he does and Soonyoung’s a little bit more in love,  _ if that’s even possible _ .

“I’ll miss you too.” Jihoon’s voice sounds so warm in his ears, it calms him. Jihoon calms him.

“Yeah?” He’s feeling even braver now as Soonyoung shifts his head towards Jihoon’s shoulder to settle on top of it. Soonyoung expects the strong shove but it never comes. Instead, Jihoon’s arm encircles around him, pulling Soonyoung’s taller body closer, warmth seeping where their skin touch.

“Yeah.” Jihoon’s voice vibrates on Soonyoung’s ears and he feels absolutely blissful.

He’s definitely gonna miss this.

Soonyoung arrives at the guild hall with tear stains in his cheeks. Jihoon just left for his job and Soonyoung already misses him.

“So, did you kiss him goodbye?” Junhui is the first one to greet him, offering a glass of water to the sad Soonyoung.

“What?” Soonyoung almost drops the glass.  _ Kissing Jihoon? Like closing his eyes and putting his chapped lips on Jihoon’s soft soft soft super soft one? huh, damn it, he should have kissed Jihoon.  _ Soonyoung mentally scolds himself, he looks like a crazy person and Junhui’s a little bit worried.

“You spent hours and hours talking to eachother until he had to leave for the train before sunrise. You guys didn’t even go back to the dorms to sleep.” Jun accuses him, pointing his finger at him to emphasize his point. Soonyoung’s tired and maybe he’s regretting the not kissing part but he just wants to sleep.  _ Please let me sleep. _

“Junhui, let Soonyoung be.” Wonwoo interrupts, he’s deligently cleaning the counter behind them.

“Thanks, Won-...”

“The man’s tired from making out under the oak tree.” Wonwoo cuts him off with a shit eating grin and Soonyoung would’ve given him the burd if he wasn’t sad and tired.

“Noooo, that didnt happen, that will NEVER happen.”  _ but i wish it would _ , Soonyoung sighs heavily, head swimming with thoughts of passionately kissing Jihoon. God, he’s so done for.

“We’re just worried about you. You’ve been pining with eachother for years. Isn’t it about time?” Junhui escorts him to an empty chair and pats him comfortingly.

“You even partnered up in the S Class Advancement exam and helped Jihoon achieve it.” Wonwoo adds, Soonyoung can feel himself tear up because Jihoon’s so perfect and he just really wants to kiss and worship Jihoon. But he wont be seeing said beautiful person for a whole fucking month!  _ Why does life hate me so much?! _

“It’s too early for this. My back hurts from laying on the ground for hours! my friends are annoying and they don’t even care about me!” Soonyoung stands up and stomps his feet before walking off towards his room. He even shuts the doors loudly to send a message.

“He’s so dramatic.” Junhui says, picking up the untouched water and drinking it himself.

“You were just like that when we weren’t dating.”

“Well, I wasn’t the one who was cold and mean all the time!” Junhui stomps his foot and does the same as Soonyoung, slams the door shut leaving Wonwoo alone in the guild.

“Why?” Wonwoo asks to no one and goes back to cleaning the guild before the day starts.

**Author's Note:**

> omg its been awhile since i posted anything ;;; im so sorry that this is so short but im still writing the next scenes (but i promise itll be up, i just dont know when;;)
> 
> thank you so much to the people behind Once Upon A Dawn: 96z fest— i hope i can follow your guidelines in the future nxbxnsns
> 
> Please do support the other works in #onceuponadawn #96linefest
> 
> thank you! kudos and comments are highly appreciated— maybe part two will come around ;) <33333
> 
> @bosswoozi


End file.
